An apparatus for making a spun-filament fleece from a synthetic resin endless filament comprises a spinning nozzle system, a cooling shaft, a stretching aperture, a diffuser shaft, a fleece receiving conveyor and a device for feeding process air and for drawing outflowing air through the fleece delivery conveyor. The cooling shaft has a shaft wall provided with a plurality of air orifices. Process air required for cooling is introduced through these air orifices.
In this apparatus the stretching aperture can be adjustable in regard to its size or can be of a fixed size. The undivided band of endless filaments is spun out of a single spinning nozzle system or staggered groups of spinning nozzles.
The apparatus for making the spun-filament fleece must be operated so that an endless spun-filament fleece with very uniform properties and quality over the entire fleece width and fleece length results. Moreover care must be taken so that a change to another product, i.e. to another material for the endless filaments, and to other physical properties and qualities is possible without difficulty.
In practice in the known apparatus the described components are installed as fixed components and are operable but are not adjustable or controllable when a change to another product is made. The required adjustment occurs by the process air. The known apparatus operates with three air flows, namely an air flow for cooling, a stretching air flow and a diffuser air flow. That is expensive.